Don't Call Me Sakura!
by Gherald
Summary: [REPUBLISH] Kematian sang Haruno memberi dampak besar bagi sang bungsu Uchiha, dia memutuskan untuk berkelana bersama timnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok yang serupa dengan Haruno Sakura, dia mengaku bernama Artemis, dan menolak disebut Sakura dan dianggap manusia/ "Jangan pandang aku setara dengan kalian, manusia!"/ Tema Mitologi Yunani (Olympus), Fanon, DLDR, RnR?
1. PROLOG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Call Me Sakura!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written by Lady Bloodie**

**Rate **** T-M**

**Genre **** Hurt/Confort, Fantasy**

**Pairing **** Sasuke x OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Kematian sang Haruno memberi dampak besar bagi sang bungsu Uchiha, dia memutuskan untuk berkelana bersama Taka. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok yang terpatri serupa dengan Haruno Sakura, dia mengaku bernama Artemis, dan menolak disebut Sakura/ "Jangan pandang aku setara dengan kalian!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning **

_OOC, Typo(s), Fanon, Maybe Lemon/Lime impilisit here, DLDR, No Flame about pairing, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Sentuhan cahaya matahari tak pernah ia rasakan menerpa kulitnya, rindangnya pepohonan menjadi payung tersendiri baginya, hingga tak ayal orang buta dengan orang normal pun tak bisa membedakan emas dengan besi…pulau nan gelap yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berpijak.

Begitu tinggi Olympus membuatnya berangan untuk dapat meletakkan singgasana, walau di bagian tergersangnya sekalipun, dimana air tak pernah mengalir dan buah-buah seakan sebuah penggoda untuk mencoba kematian. Begitu agung Ayahandanya yang terduduk di puncak tertinggi Olympus dengan singgasana berlapis emas dan bertabur belian itu.

Tonggak petir sebagai lambang kekuasaannya, membuatnya begitu terpanah dengan keagungan sang Ayahanda. Namun tak pernah terbesit rasa ingin memiliki singgasana itu, tetaplah Ortygia sebagai pulau tempatnya berpijak, dengan singgasana kayu emas untuknya bertugas bagi mereka yang membawa senapan, dan hewan serta tumbuhan yang bernafas di sekelilingnya.

Di sini, semua pemburu memujanya, dan hewan serta tumbuhan tunduk padanya…melayaninya seiring dengan kehidupan panjang mereka. Bahkan kerasnya batu menjadi lunak ketika ia mengangkat tombaknya. Air sungai akan mengalir deras sesuai perintahnya.

Di sampingnya senantiasa berdiri saudaranya yang merupakan kesenangan bagi para makhluk, alunan harpa emas itu memikat hati mereka. Tutur katanya manis, semanis permainan harpanya dengan melodi _syahdu_ yang menenangkan jiwa. Orang sering menyebutnya sebagai Dewa Dawai. Para wanita seorang memperebutkannya, pesonanya melebihi terangnya para bintang di malam hari.

Mereka bukanlah Dewa dan Dewi yang terlahir dari rahim mereka yang terhormat, mereka terbentuk atas perselingkuhan yang membuat Hera mengutuk mereka dan membuat keduanya tak sederajat untuk tinggal di Olympus.

Zeus telah berbaik hati dengan mengangkat pulau Ortygia dari dasar laut, yang tak pernah seorang pun menjamahnya sampai detik ini, bahkan sang surya pun enggan memberikan sinarnya pada pulau tersebut. Namun tak pernah mereka meminta bahwa Athena sudi menjenguk mereka, sang Dewi anak kesayangan Ayahandanya.

Kebijaksanaannya membuatnya selalu memberi keberkahan pada mereka yang meminta kemenangan perang padanya, kebaikan hatinya melebihi topeng Hera. Namun kebenciannya terhadap Ares, membuatnya terlihat begitu ganas saat berpijak di medan perang.

Namun suatu hari, saat itu badai mengguncang…dan petir menyambar singgasananya, membuat kematian bagi para hewan dan tumbuhan, serta para _Dryad_ yang merupakan pelayannya. Saat itu ia sadar bahwa bukanlah Zeus yang mengamuk, namun Hera yang menggunakan tonggak itu dan mengunjungi pulau dimana ia tinggal bersama saudaranya.

Seliar apapun dirinya, kedudukan Hera di atas segalanya…Dewi yang menjadi sumber keirian para Dewi lain. Dan ia pun harus tunduk pada wanita bermahkota silinder polos itu, meskipun hatinya berontak.

Dan saat itu ia tak mengerti darimana kesalahannya menyuguhkan segelas anggur di depan wanita tersebut, yang mana gelas itu dipecahkan dan dimuntahkan kembali cairan anggur itu dari perutnya. Dengan menudingnya menggunakan tonggak petir Zeus…lalu mengutuknya bersama Apollo. Menurunkan derajatnya lebih rendah lagi, dan membuangnya menembus batas dimensi…hingga sosoknya berwujud di mata manusia.

Lalu di sinilah dia berada, berdiri di tepi jurang dimana sungai mengalir di bawahnya. Saudaranya terjatuh entah dimana, mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga kristal itu telah diambil paksa, dan melepaskan rambut merah mudanya dari sebuah ikatan _sanggul_ mewah—seindah kemewahan alam yang dipujanya.

Sayap emas itu bertengger pada punggungnya, merentang lebar seolah menantang purnama sempurna di depannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan berbagai emosi…dalam seumur hidupnya, tak pernah ia merasa semarah dan sesedih ini. Cukup sudah ibunya dibunuh…dan kini jangan renggut saudaranya—Apollo, sang Dewa Musik.

Dadanya membusung, menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin—tak pernah ia merasakan hal yang disebut bernafas, terhitung ratusan tahun…dan ia tak pernah mengerti yang disebut bernafas. Dewi tak membutuhkan oksigen, wujudnya fana dan tak dapat dilihat bagi mata manusia. Hanya hawa kehadirannya, yang menjadi keyakinan para manusia atas keberadaan mereka para Dewa.

Saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya, sebuah teriakan mirip lolongan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Gempa kecil terjadi, arus sungai sejenak terhenti dan para hewan menjauh dari sisinya. Bendungan yang semula membendung amarahnya terhadap Hera telah runtuh, yang tersisa hanyalah keliaran untuk membunuh dan membalas dendam—selayaknya Dewa Ares yang haus darah.

"SIALAH KAU—HERA…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You in Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hola!

Katakanlah saya benar-benar PHPin kalian semua -,- saya ingat dulu awal Forbidden Strenght hadir, ada seorang readers yang memberi saya review…cukup menampar kuat saya akan pair dan alurnya. Bahwa menurutnya Sakura yang di sana bukanlah Sakura, dan saat itu jujur saja -,- saya masih bener-bener new bie di sini.

Dan saya memikirkannya beberapa hari lalu sebelum fic REPUBLISH ini tercipta…saya pikir kata-katanya benar adanya, dan saya akan buat serealita mungkin. Meskipun rambutnya sama pinknya sama Sakura, tapi dia bukanlah Sakura :').

Namanya Artemis, dia seorang Dewi Olympus hasil hubungan gelap Zeus dengan Leto…dia dikutuk oleh Hera dan dikurung dalam pulau yang bahkan matahari tak sudi memberi sinar pada pulau tersebut. Saudaranya namanya Apollo, dan sepupu terdekatnya adalah Athena. Sedikit rumit memang…karena campuran antara canonnya Naruto dan westernnya dari Artemis…bahasanya mungkin saya pakai penuh kiasan seperti ini. *dia lagi belajar mengolah sastra dan kiasan*

Terus, awalnya fic ini akan saya publish waktu hari ultah saya…tapi saya tukar dengan 7 ARCHANGEL yang merupakan type Shoujo, sedangkan ini romance dan drama banget *kayaknya begitu*. Saya gak ngerti enaknya seperti apa ending ini…apakah happy ending dan menciptakan sejarah baru, atau sad ending. Sayapun bingung T.T *frustrasi*.

Terakhir, publish selanjutnya…tepat pas imlek adalah TERATAI MERAH MUDA. Fic itu mengangkat tema dan setting Atlantis :') dan genrenya Sci-fi yang mengangkat tema robot dan ilmu pengetahuan. Pairingnya NejiSaku sesuai requestan.

Sekian.

Bila berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya untuk menyampaikan krisar yang panjang x lebar = luas, atau uneg2 kalian tentang saja. atau mungkin request fic.

Terima Kasih

**Lady**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Call Me Sakura!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written by Lady Bloodie**

**Rate **** T-M**

**Genre **** Hurt/Confort, Fantasy**

**Pairing **** Sasuke x OC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Kematian sang Haruno memberi dampak besar bagi sang bungsu Uchiha, dia memutuskan untuk berkelana bersama Taka. Dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok yang terpatri serupa dengan Haruno Sakura, dia mengaku bernama Artemis, dan menolak disebut Sakura/ "Jangan pandang aku setara dengan kalian!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning **

_OOC, Typo(s), Fanon, Maybe Lemon/Lime impilisit here, DLDR, No Flame about pairing, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Ia tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa Hera begitu membencinya. Memang suatu kebenaran, bahwa ia berasal dari rahim seorang selir … namun bukan berarti ia pun berdosa. Pada masa itu, dia masihlah berbentuk _embrio _yang tak pantas dibenci. Dan jika ada yang pantas disalahkan, maka salahkan pula Dewa Zeus yang sudah berkhianat pada Hera, dengan memperistri beberapa Dewi.

Sudah belasan menit dan ia masih berdiri di sana, menggenggam sebilah tombak yang kini diubahnya menjadi sebuah busur panah. Tombak hanyalah sebagai kamuflase belaka dari busur, yang bahkan bisa membuat anak panah menembus rembulan.

_**SREK**_

Suara itu begitu pelan, dan nyaris tak terdengar. Namun dalam indera pendengarannya, suara itu terdengar jelas. Dan saat itu pula berbalik, membidik ke arah semak-semak seraya menarik senar busur yang terbuat dari surai emas _unicorn_. Tidak ada anak panah yang terlihat di tangannya—hanyalah kekosongan. Namun ketahuilah, bahwa ia menggenggam anak panah tak kasat mata, yang mampu menjatuhkan bintang dalam sekali tembak.

Tatapannya setajam seekor elang, sepasang iris keemasan itu menatap ke arah semak-semak. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa mengetahui … apa yang berada di sana. Empat manusia bersembunyi di sana, dan ia bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari mereka semua.

"Engkau yang dilahirkan dari tanah, dalam tangisan bisu yang memecahkan alam." Angin berhembus sesaat setelah ia berhenti berucap, menerbangkan helai merah muda yang panjangnya tak wajar. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya, seakan menikmati hembusan angin. Dan ketika sepasang manik _gold_ itu kembali ia perlihatkan. Ia kembali berucap, "Aku mengutuk darah yang berkhianat."

_**SET**_

_**BRAS**_

Setelah panah tak kasat mata itu terlepas, hembusan angin mengencang. Dan bahkan menerbangkan pepohonan di depannya, meluluh lantakkan semuanya kurang dari 10 detik. Dalam radius ratusan meter, semuanya tampak kosong … menyisakan empat manusia, menatap ke arahnya penuh keterkejutan. Namun, tidak dengan salah seorang pria yang berdiri di sana.

"_U-uso_…" Samar. Namun, dengan jelas ia mendengar perkataan gadis berambut merah yang berdiri di sana. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin kau…" ucap gadis itu lagi, dan kali ini dengan berani gadis itu menunjuk wajahnya.

Artemis, menurunkan busurnya dan merubahnya kembali menjadi sebuah tombak. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat seraya berucap, "aku tidak mengerti apa tujuan kalian mengintai seorang Dewi dalam jarak sedekat itu," ucapnya.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang berani membantahnya. Semuanya tampak terkejut—_apa yang dia bilang? Dalam jarak dekat?_—semuanya berpikiran sama. Sampai, seorang pemuda bermanik _onyx_ berucap, "Ha-Haruno Sakura," ucapnya pelan. Walau pemuda itu sadar sepenuhnya, siapa yang berjalan ke arah mereka ini bukanlah Haruno Sakura—gadis yang dicintainya.

Iris mata mereka berbeda, tatapannya berbeda, bentuk tubuh mereka berbeda. Namun, mereka memiliki rambut yang sama indahnya, dengan wajah yang cantik. Ia menatap gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya, tampak sedang membenarkan letak rambutnya—meletakkannya dalam gaya ke samping.

Dan saat itu hanya satu hal yang berada dalam benaknya—_Gadis itu memiliki panjang rambut yang tak wajar._ Bahkan seorang wanita yang terobsesi untuk memanjangkan rambutnya pun, tak akan sepanjang itu—bahkan hampir menyentuh permukaan tanah.

"Apa yang membuatmu, menyebutku Haruno Sakura? Benar-benar tidak sopan," ucapnya dan kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kini jarak yang memisahkan mereka, hanyalah 7 meter saja. "Apakah aku perlu memotong lidahmu, sebagai hukuman atas kelancanganmu—manusia?"

Dahinya berkerut, kala lelaki itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ketika ia mencoba membaca pikiran pemuda itu, ia tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Membaca isi hati maupun pemikiran manusia, memang kemampuan murni yang dimiliki setiap Dewa dan Dewi. Namun, kemampuan ini seperti tak bekerja pada manusia di depannya ini.

Sepasang manik _gold_ itu membulat, ketika pemuda itu merengkuhnya. Dalam dekapan hangat itu, ia hanya mampu termangu dan bahkan tubuhnya seakan kaku. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan pundaknya basah, dan ia bisa melihat punggung pemuda yang mendekapnya ini bergetar—_Apakah manusia ini, begitu ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura?_

Detik berikutnya, dekapan itu terlepas … dan yang tampak hanyalah raut datar, meskipun kesedihan berada di balik itu. Ia bisa merasakannya, getaran jiwa manusia di depannya ini. Ingin ia merengkuh jiwa yang bergetar itu, dengan senyum kelembutan. Namun, harga dirinya menolak, dan berpegang teguh untuk tetap bersikap angkuh.

_Karena, perbedaan derajat mereka … yang membuat mereka tak pantas untuk saling memahami dan berdekatan._

"Kau benar-benar lancang, memperlakukan seorang Dewi seperti itu. Kau bahkan mengotori pundakku. Apakah ini sambutan untukku?" Artemis berujar saskartik, seraya menggoyangkan jarinya … dimana air melayang di atasnya—bergerak berputar-putar dan terjatuh, saat ia menghentakkan tangannya ke samping. "Benar-benar sambutan yang buruk. Bukankah, seharusnya kau menyambutku dengan segelas anggur ternama?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura. Tapi asal kau tau saja, bahwa Sasuke hampir gila semenjak kau mati," sahut pemuda lain dengan sebilah pedang berukuran besar berada di genggamannya.

Artemis memandang tak suka pada pemuda itu. Ketika pemuda itu hendak berbicara kembali, ia lebih dulu memberikan mantra perintah, "_**Jangan pernah berbicara sampai aku memerintahkanmu!"**_ Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah mulut pemuda itu. Dan seketika itu pula, hanya terdengar erangan tertahan di sana. Pemuda itu berusaha berucap, namun bibirnya enggan terbuka.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Suigetsu?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu, seraya memandangnya terkejut.

Hanya seluas senyuman yang ia tampilkan, sebelum ia kembali berucap. "Semua Dewa membenci manusia yang pembangkang, kau tau?" ujarnya saskartik seraya tertawa pelan.

Ia kemudian berbalik, dan membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar. Ketika ia hendak terbang, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan dua buah benda tajam melayang ke arahnya. Ia pun memutar tombaknya untuk menangkisnya. Dengan tatapan tajam, ia kemudian memandang gadis berambut merah di sana.

"Terlalu dini untukmu melawan seorang Dewi. Apalagi dengan mainan seperti itu," ucap Artemis seraya menyeringai. Ia kemudian mengibaskan tombaknya ke kanan, ke arah sebuah pohon yang berada ratusan meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan pohon itu tumbang dalam sekali tebas. "Bisa kau bayangkan, jika aku menggunakan ini pada tubuh manusia yang rapuh itu?"

"Kau—"

"Hentikan, Karin!" Suara pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mengintrupsi. Sepasang manik kelam itu kemudian memandang ke arahnya, dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh ketegasan. Pemuda itu kemudian berucap lagi, "aku ingin kau untuk ikut bersama denganku, dan menjadi istriku."

Tertawa. Artemis tertawa, sesaat setelah ucapan pemuda itu. Menikah? Bukankah itu hal yang terlalu dini, untuk dikatakan oleh manusia kepada seorang Dewi. Oh, mungkin setelah ini ia akan membawa pemuda ini bersamanya … untuk menghiburnya di Ortygia, dengan lelucon konyol itu.

"Menjadi istrimu." Ia berujar saskartik, seraya tersenyum merendahkan. "Terlalu cepat seribu tahun, agar harapanmu itu terkabul. Seperti seekor pinguin yang berharap bisa terbang—memohon pada Dewa manapun, mereka pasti akan berpikir ulang untuk mengabulkannya," lanjutnya dan kali ini berbalik, dan ketika hendak terbang ia merasakan sengatan listrik di punggungnya. Sama seperti milik ayahnya … yang mempu menghilangkan kesadarannya.

_Kurang ajar!_

Sepasang sayapnya menghilang, ketika kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Ini benar-benar aneh, kenapa manusia memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Zeus. Sengatan itu benar-benar melumpuhkan syaraf kesadarannya, membuatnya ambruk tak lama kemudian.

Namun, belum sempat tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, dalam sisa kesadarannya ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan menangkap tubuhnya. Membawa dirinya kembali dalam dekapan hangat itu. Dan tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan, selain terdiam … dan menunggu, sampai syaraf kesadarannya kembali. Dan saat itu tiba, ia akan meloloskan diri dari manusia yang terobsesi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar-benar hangat, membuatnya begitu nyaman. Sejak ia dilahirkan, ia tidak pernah merasakan dekapan hangat seperti ini … bahkan dengan Leto ibunya. Tanpa ia sadari, semakin dirapatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan itu. Semakin nyaman ia rasakan, saat mendapat belaian di kepalanya.

_Inikah rasanya disayangi?_

Namun saat ia kembali mendapat kesadarannya, ia segera membuka sepasang kelopak matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang manik kelam yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lembut saat memandangnya, dengan seluas senyum tipis yang menenangkan. Ini jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya—pemuda itu berwajah dingin dan datar, serta memandangnya angkuh.

Jemari pemuda itu hendak menyentuh kulit wajahnya, namun sebelum itu terjadi ia lebih dulu menepisnya dengan keras—ia yakin akan menimbulkan memar di sana. Seketika itu pula ia juga merasakan sakit pada tangannya, yang bahkan tak bersentuhan dengan kulit pemuda itu. Pandangan heran terlontar dari tatapannya—_Kenapa ini? Kenapa ia bisa merasa sakit?_

Pemuda itu tertawa, dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Ada apa? Bukankah seorang Dewa tidak bisa merasakan sakit, hn?" ujar pemuda itu bernada seakan mengoloknya. Pemuda itu kemudian menggenggam tangannya yang terasa sakit, mengusap punggung tangannya yang sedikit tergores dan memar.

Diperlakukan demikian, ia hanya bisa mengerang tertahan. Semenjak dilahirkan, ia belum pernah merasakan apa itu rasa sakit. Itu semua karena dia seorang Dewi, dan memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang tinggi sehingga tidak akan merasa sakit. Dan kini ia merasakannya, benar-benar rasa yang tak sedap. "A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku, manusia?" tanyanya seraya merintih, dan berusaha menarik kembali tangannya.

"Masih sakit?" Bukan jawaban yang pemuda itu lontarkan, tapi sebuah pertanyaan yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengecup lukanya, dan itu sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. "Maaf."

Ketika sensasi dingin menyentuh permukaan punggung tangannya, ia pun segera menarik tangannya. Sepasang manik _gold_ itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya, dalam pandangan geram. Sekali lagi! Dia adalah Dewi, anak dari Zeus. Secara paten, pemerintahan di bumi di serahkan padanya … terutama bagi para binatang dan tumbuhan. Dia yang memerintah saat malam. Tapi kenapa, manusia ini sama sekali tidak tunduk terhadapnya?

"_**Menjauh dariku, ini perintah!**_" ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arah wajah Sasuke. Namun ucapannya sama sekali tak berpengaruh apapun. Bahkan sampai detik ini Sasuke sama sekali tak menjauh darinya. _Ini benar-benar aneh_—pikirnya. Ia kemudian memandang kedua telapak tangannya, dan kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Seolah menginginkan penjelasan, atas apa yang terjadi terhadapnya.

Tapi, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Ia pun memutuskan bertanya, "a-apa yang terjadi pada—"

"Aku memberimu segel. Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu itu padaku—serta tidak akan bisa berada jauh dariku," sela Sasuke tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk menyelesaikan ucapan itu.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih mengejutkan dibanding ini. Bahkan kemarahan ayahnya pun, kalah mengerikan dibanding kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, namun itu akan membuatnya terlihat semakin lemah dan martabatnya jatuh di depan seorang hamba. Lebih dari itu, yang tak mampu ia percayai adalah—_kenapa seorang manusia bisa menyegel kekuatan Dewa?_—Bukankah itu benar-benar di luar nalar?

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, ia berusaha berbicara—meski suaranya tak kunjung keluar. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Tidak! Tidak! Ini mustahil!—Kau pasti berdusta, manusia!" ucapnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami.

"_**Enyah dari hadapanku! Hilanglah dari semua ingatan manusia! Dan pergilah ke Neraka, untuk merasakan cambukan para pengikut Hades!**_" Sekali lagi, ia mengucapkan anugrah perintahnya … namun sekali lagi, harus menjadi sia-sia belaka. Karena pada kenyataannya tak terjadi apapun pada pemuda itu.

Hal itu membuat pemuda itu tersenyum, seolah mengoloknya atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan untuk kedua kalinya. _Mustahil_—batinnya masih menolak kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Sungguh, ia tak menginginkan ini. Ini tak berbeda dengan ia menjadi budak manusia.

_Ini mengerikan!_

"Hn, itu sia-sia saja. Kau tidak akan bisa menyerangku, selama segel itu masih ada," ucap Sasuke seraya membelai lembut pipi kanannya.

Kali ini, ia tak berani menolak. Sebab ia kini paham, bahwa batin mereka saling terhubung. Artinya, jika pemuda itu merasa sakit, ia pun juga begitu—dan sebaliknya pula. Ini benar-benar menggelikan. Seorang Dewi sepertinya merasakan sakit? Baru kali ini ia merasakan apa itu rasa 'sakit'. Bukankah penyakit hanya dikhususkan untuk manusia?

Ini sebuah penghinaan!

"Ka-kau! Beraninya kau…!" Serasa ingin mencekik manusia di depannya ini, tapi jika ia melakukan itu … ia juga akan menerima rasa sakit. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengepalkan sepasang tangannya, hingga menimbulkan ruam-ruam merah pada buku-buku jarinya. "Bagaimana bisa—bagaimana bisa, seorang manusia sepertimu memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menyegel Dewa?!"

"…"

Ia kemudian mencengkram pundak milik pemuda itu. Tak peduli rasa sakit yang juga menyergapnya. Dengan sepasang manik _gold_ itu, ia memberikan tatapan setajam elang pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau ini benar-benar manusia kurang ajar! Kau berani memperlakukan junjunganmu seperti ini!" ucapnya dengan nada tertahan.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kehangatan menyergap salah satu pergelangan tangannya. Dan ia hanya bisa beradu pandang dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Kuning emas dengan hitam legam itu seakan memunculkan percikan listrik antar keduanya.

"Hn." Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangan di pundaknya, dan beranjak dari posisinya. Ia kemudian menyeringai seraya memandang rendah gadis di bawahnya. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Sakura. Tapi matanya jauh lebih indah dari milikmu, dan sikapnya lebih baik darimu," ujar pemuda itu bernada saskartik.

"Tapi … senang bisa mendapatkan Dewi sepertimu. Mungkin, jika kau bersikap sedikit lebih manis…"

"…"

"—aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu, meski kemungkinannya 1% sekalipun." Ia pun kemudian berjalan, meninggalkan gadis berambut _soft pink_ dengan panjang yang tak wajar.

_**SREK**_

Setelah kepergian pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Artemis hanya termangu sejenak di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal, hingga menimbulkan buku-buku jari. Rasanya—rasanya, ingin sekali ia meremukkan kepala manusia kurang ajar itu! Jika saja ia bertemu Apollo—adiknya—saat ini, ia akan meminta adiknya itu melepaskan segel sialan ini, dan biarkan dia meremukkan pemuda itu … bahkan sampai ke sumsum tulangnya sekalipun.

'_Kau benar-benar mencari mati dengan macam-macam denganku—manusia!'_

.

.

.

Lantunan suara harpa terdengar syahdu, seolah membersihkan hati yang kotor serta pikiran yang kalut. Begitu menenangkan, sekaligus menghibur. Jari jemari itu begitu lihai, memetik satu persatu senar harpa emasnya. Seluas senyum merekah di wajah tampannya yang tak pernah murung itu, seolah menyambut setiap makhluk yang menikmati permainannya—tak terkecuali para manusia. Ia tau, bahwa permainan harpanya selalu memikat … sampai-sampai seekor ikan bisa lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berenang.

"_Oya oya_ … sepertinya Ratu Hera melemparkanku di tempat yang berbeda dengan Artemis," ucapnya dengan nada lembut, seraya masih tetap memainkan harpanya begitu piawai. Sepasang manik _ruby_ itu tampak memandang ke arah Purnama yang bercahaya keemasan—cahayanya terlihat tak biasa. Perasaannya terasa berdebar-debar, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Dewa lain yang nantinya juga akan terdampar di Dimensi ini. Mereka adalah sepasang anak Zeus yang berada di jalan berbeda—Athena dan Ares.

Namun, wajahnya belum melunturkan senyum lembut di bibirnya. "Kali ini … apa yang sedang anda rencanakan—Ratu Hera?" gumamnya, dan kali ini permainan harpa itu berhenti, sebab ia terlalu fokus menatap sinar keemasan Purnama. Ia memang tidak begitu mengenal Hera, bahkan ia sedikit membenci wanita itu—begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi, satu hal yang ia yakini bahwa Hera, tidak akan melakukan suatu hal yang sia-sia hanya karena kebencian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hola! *muncul tiba2*

Maafkan daku karena baru update, karena fic ini chapnya terbilang sedikit (gak sampe 10 chapter). Jadi gak apa kan updatenya ngerate dikit –banyak-? #digamplang.

Di sini yang jadi Artemis itu Momo, salah satu OCku yang paling kusukai :'D. Nanti bakal ada sequel, ketika fic ini tamat. Dan di sana Artemis namanya akan menjadi Momo :'D. Sebenernya antara rela gak rela -_- si Momo kupasangin sama Sasuke-bastard *dichidori*. Tapi demi tuntutan cerita, aku harus rela :'D *puk2Momo*

_**Sign**_

_**Naruto's Wife**_


End file.
